A Pokemon Journey
by Cosmic Daeva
Summary: 10 year old Ruby and her 11 year old brother Jett are excited for their very own Pokemon Journey! But will our heroes make enemies with the malicious Team Plasma and their cunning leader N, or will they find true friends in other trainers and their Pokemon? This is my first Fanfic and I don't exactly know what i am doing, so if there is never a second chapter, i am sorry, be nice.


Chapter 1: The Journey begins

The Pidove alarm chirped annoyingly until a pale hand hit its head. The hand belonged to a groggy Ruby, a young ten year girl today; her bright green eyes lit up when she realized she was going to get her first Pokémon today. She threw off her blankets in joy and ran to her bedroom door just as her brother opened it. She crashed to the ground and looked up and saw her dressed brother Jett, anxiously waiting for her to get up. He is one year older than she is than she is, but their parents prevented him from starting his journey until his sister was old enough.

He tapped his poketch that he got from a traveling businessman all the way from Sinnoh. "Hurry up you idjit, professor Juniper is waiting for us. You have five minutes; I am not waiting any more to get a Pokémon. If you get stuck with a lame Pokémon like Bidoof, then it's your problem not mine," He slammed her door shut and began to head to the door outside.

Ruby quickly got dressed and grabbed her xtransceiver, her brother got for his birthday but never used, because he preferred the poketch. She began to walk downstairs when her mother stopped her by the door. "Happy birthday honey, this is for you," She handed her a yellow device that had a screen that flipped over and showed her a map of Unova. "This is called a Pokenav and since you have a terrible sense of direction it might be best you have this, also your brother left before I could give one to him."

"Thanks mom… I think," Ruby sighed and gave her mom a big hug as she walked out the door and headed to Professor Juniper's lab. As she walked in she saw two Pokémon. Cedric Juniper looked at her weirdly, "You are late."

"Sorry sir," Ruby blushed in embarrassment and saw her brother holding his pokeball. "Cool Jett, which pokemon did you get?" Ruby asked and her brother just grinned.

"I got Oshawott, the water type. Come on out Oshawott!" Jett threw his pokeball and his Oshawott and it hid behind Jett.

"Your Oshawott is so cute, I hope mine is just as cute," Ruby grabbed the nearest pokeball and threw it and a Tepig came out. Ruby picked up her Tepig and hugged it as it snorted a wisp of smoke in her face. She giggled held Tepig's face away from her. "I think I will have Tepig as a partner."

"Hey, Ruby want to have a battle?" Jett asked. Ruby just grinned and set her Tepig down. "Let's battle!"

Oshawott looked a bit confused and smiled. "I have the type advantage Ruby, you might as well give up! Oshawott use water gun," Oshawott stood there a bit confused and Ruby laughed. "My turn, Tepig use ember!"

Small embers shot out of Tepig's nose and hit Oshawott right on the chest and then Oshawott began to glow strangely. "Is Oshawott evolving? Already?" Jett asked a bit confused. Then he looked down and saw it was not a Dewott, but a small black pokemon with red tipped fur.

"What is that Pokémon? That is not a Dewott? What is it?" Jett asked and Professor Juniper walked over and gave them both a pokedex. "I thought I caught a Oshawott, but it must have been a Zorua trying to play a prank on other Pokémon, that explains why it has acted weirdly."

Jett and Ruby began to scan their Pokémon with their new pokedexes and got information about them each. _Zorua, the sly fox Pokémon, this Pokémon is known for playing pranks and can change its form because of its ability, Illusion. Tepig the fire pig Pokémon, this Pokémon breathes fire from its nose and is known to like to burn berries before it eats them._

"This is going to make the battle more interesting I guess?" Jett looked at his pokedex, "Zorua knows, scratch, leer, and pursuit."

Ruby looked at her Tepig and looked at her pokedex, "My Tepig knows tackle, tailwhip, and ember."

Tepig began to snort smoke and Zorua began to glow and changed into a Tepig. Jett looked at his Zorua/Tepig and shouted, "Use leer!" Zorua/Tepig looked at Ruby's Tepig weirdly and her Tepig just blew smoke in its face, as if to say nice try. Tepig then used tackle and Zorua returned to its true form.

"Tepig now use ember while Zorua is a bit stunned!" Ruby shouted and her Tepig blew flames at Zorua and then knocked it out. "Way to go Tepig, we beat Jett and Zorua!"

Ruby ran over to Tepig, and hugged him, Tepig lovingly snorted smoke in her face.

Professor Juniper went over to Ruby and congratulated her on winning the first of many battles. He then went over to Jett and said that it was a very good battle and he would have won hadhe not been shocked with Zorua, he then sprayed both pokemon with potions and handed them five pokeballs each.

"Now don't forget to be careful in the tall grass." Professor Juniper said.


End file.
